The Mole People are My Brethren
by Miss.Wendalyn
Summary: After the biggest party in Castanet history the island has been turned upside down. Luke and Owen are married and live in Molly's chicken coop,Phoebe has mysteriously disappeared and Maya is under the impression that Molly and Chase are a couple. Chase and Molly set out on a quest to set things right and find out what the hell happened on that Saturday night.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Wendy here : )**_

_**I hope you enjoy my story. It's not that good but I enjoyed writing it so who gives a fluff?**_

_**This is my first Harvest Moon fic so yeah…**_

_**Please Read and Review.**_

**The not quite calm before the storm**

In the two years that Chase had known Molly he had never expected her to be a party person. As it turned out Chase didn't know the farmer as well as he thought.

Molly sat at the bar smiling widely covered in glitter, her boots had heels that were asking to be snapped and Chase just knew that white tulle skirt and black waistcoat were going to be absolutely trashed by the next day. Chase stopped himself bitching about Molly's outfit as he suddenly became aware of how much he sounded like Julius. This sent a shiver down the cook's spine.

"Chase you OK?" asked Molly snapping her fingers in his face "You look grumpy."

'_Maybe that's because in an hour the bar will be full of drunken Idiot.' _Chase thought bitterly trying his hardest not to smash the glass he was polishing.

"I'm fine" He muttered putting the now shiny wine glass on the bar, "I'm just wondering why you and your noisy friends have to grace this place with your presence."

Molly stared at him for a second, eyebrows raised. _Was he really asking that question? Really Chase? Really?_

"Let's see, there's lots of room, lots of alcohol and a reaaaaally nice cook who's gives a certain farmer free drinks and food."

"I'm not giving you free stuff."

"Did I mention the cook has really pretty hair and the makes the food ever?"

"You didn't, but I'm still saying no to the free food."

"What adjectives will make you give me free stuff?" Molly leaned over the bar her brown eyes narrowed.

It was Chase's turn to raise a brow. "You really think I'm going to tell you?"

The farmer sat still for a few seconds before her eyes shone bright and a mischievous smile danced across her lips.

"I guess I should give up." Molly sighed, her face suddenly glum.

Chase felt extremely scared. He didn't know what was going to happen but he knew that it would be horrifying.

"Y-yeah just give up, haha, there's no way you're getting anything from me."

"I just feel so stupid…" Molly sighed again. The farmer's head hit the table with a loud thunk. "I thought that if you liked me you'd let me have some free stuff. See I've liked you for ages but I couldn't just tell you because I get really nervous about that stuff. I thought I should try this to see if you shared the same feelings…"

_Wait was she crying?_ Chase awkwardly stroked Molly's hair unsure of how to react in the situation. He'd never been confessed to in such a strange situation, apart from that time when Maya broke into his house with burnt cookies. That was creepier than anything else though.

"And now" Molly sobbed "I need to go tell Maya that you must obviously love her instead."

Chase had a tiny heart attack.

"Please don't tell Maya!" He was now nearly in tears. "I didn't know take everything just don't tell her, she'll kidnap me!"

Molly's head lifted from the bar and Chase wanted to kill her. He had been duped. A wide smile was spread across the brunettes face.

"Well, well Chase, I would love some soba."

"I'm only doing this for you. If anyone asks you've paid for all your stuff in advance."

"Sure thing."

"Just please don't pull the Maya card out again because she genuinely scared me."

Molly held her hands up and laughed "I'm making no promises."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Wendy here : )**_

_**I hope you enjoy my story.**_

_**Yay second chapter! Whoop! I must warn you not all of my updates will be this quick; I've just pre written the next few chapters as at school we have to do a marine assault course for no freaking reason and I'll likely need time to recover my bruised pride.**_

_**Please Read and Review.**_

_**Sorry its short : P **_

**I liked it so I put a ring on it**

Streamers, balloons and empty bottles littered the bar floor alongside a few drunken tourists. Haden had gone to the Inn for the night and left Chase and Kathy to tend the bar. So in the end while Kathy had a dance-off with Selena, Chase had to deal with the sea of drunks and he had no idea to make cocktails, he decided the best think to do would be hide in a cupboard. It was cramped but safe.

Kathy lay under a table and Chase had fallen out of his cupboard. The cook opened his eyes and let out a groan at he saw his surroundings. He would have to clean all this up.

Reluctantly Chase snatched up the broom and began whacking the passed out drunkards around the head.

Once the bar was clear and slightly cleaner he checked his watch. It was nearly noon and he hadn't made Molly's lunch yet.

Before you say anything this was not out of the kindness of his heart. Molly had an orange tree and as long as Chase brought her lunch everyday he could have all the oranges he wanted. It was a pretty good deal.

Chase rounded up various leftovers from the previous night and fitted them neatly into a small basket. He then fried up some soba and vegetables and put them into a plastic tub to go with the rest. He couldn't just give her leftovers; if he was going to do a job he'd do it properly.

Chase left the bar (and the still sleeping Kathy) after grabbing a bottle of juice and made his way though Harmonica town. The pavement was littered with unconscious bodies. '_What the hell happened last night? Surely the bar doesn't have enough alcohol to give all these people liver problems…' _

Chase continued for a few seconds until a blur of pink and orange approached him. The Cook stopped in his tracks, terrified of what was coming his way.

The orange and pink blur stopped a few inches away from Chase's person. It was even scarier close up.

"Hey Chase! What ya doin'?!"

'_Oh God it's hideous!' _Chase's inner voice screamed as Maya barred her teeth at him in what was most likely supposed to be a smile.

"What's in the basket? I bet its food! Am I riiight? Are you going on a picnic? Can I come?" Maya asked getting a little closer still smiling.

Chase backed away slightly, "A picnic? No way I'm just bringing lunch for someone."

Maya's face darkened, "Who are you bringing lunch to Chase?" She glared at him, "I bet its _Molly, right?" _

"How did you know that?"

"You always take her lunch. I bet she doesn't even appreciate you. I appreciate you Chase. In fact I love you." Maya started crying, "Why do you like her more than me?!"

Maya fell to the ground sobbing and Chase took that as his window of opportunity. Goodbye crazy Lady, hello sweet oranges. Chase sprinted past Maya and headed for the farm.

Once Chase had cleared the town safely, he slowed to a walk and reflected on his near death experience. What had Maya said? That he loved Molly? That was a good one. If she failed at being a cook which she inevitably would, Chase thought she would become a great comedian.

As Chase got closer the scent of oranges filled the air along with other scents that weren't as important.

He knocked on the door but there was no answer. Waiting was really testing Chase's patience so he decided to peer though a window to check if the lazy brat was sleeping. How dare she expect him to go to the effort of making her lunch everyday if she didn't even work to maintain his beloved trees?

As it turned out Molly wasn't sleeping. Hell, she wasn't even home. Chase betted she'd fallen down a ditch or into a river on the way home.

He was about to go on a search until he heard a groan coming from the barn. Cautiously the Cook peered around the slightly ajar barn door and let out a sigh of relief. Molly had not drowned; she had fallen asleep in a food trough.

Chase had been right about Molly's outfit choice. Her heels had broken, her skirt was torn and it looked like she'd been dragged though a hedge backwards.

Also sleeping in the barn on top of a large pile of hay slept the islands resident idiots: Luke and Owen.

Chase smirked as he noticed their hands. They both had identical gold bands around their ring fingers. He knew it was going to happen someday.

"You lot get up or this food's going in the bin." Chase didn't need to shout, at the mention of the word 'food' all three of the idiots bolted up and made towards him like a dog would his master.

Luke pulled Chase into a bone crushing hug.

"You brought food? I love you man!"

"Too bad polygamy is illegal." Chase deadpanned.

"What do you mean by that dude?" Luke asked a confused look on his face.

"It means that picking up guys in the same room as your husband is a really bad idea." 

Luke looked at Owen. Owen looked at Luke. And then the newly weds tried to beat each other up.

Usually Molly wouldn't find spousal abuse funny but this was an exception. She was laughing her head off.

Chase sat down next to the laughing farmer.

"I wouldn't laugh, if I were you." He said handing her the basket, "You look an absolute sight."

Molly frowned and slapped in around the back of his head.

"Watch it, I can cut down that tree anytime I want."

Chase sat quietly until Molly had finished her meal. Molly got to her feet and clapped her hands together. "Okay guys stop your fighting!" She yelled, "To be honest with you I am totally hungover and you're married. We need to figure out how and why this happened before anything spirals out of control."

'_A little to late there methinks'_

"So I propose that we figure out what went down last night by going all detective like!"

Chase was edging towards the door. He did not want to get caught up in this.

"Sit down orange boy, I need a sidekick." Orange boy complied.

Molly sat back down. "First order of business, where the hell is Phoebe?"


End file.
